Past repeats it self
by Gabriella Compras
Summary: They say past is doomed to repeat itself but is it true? After Adrien losing Marinete in weird circunstances he finds himself in a hard position between having to deal with trying to get his wife back and trying to keep his teenage daughter Emma safe. The question is will he be able to do both or will the new ladybug be able to stop him from going too far?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello so this is a history of what would happen if Adrien mysteriously lost Marinete just like his father lost his wife. Not only that but Adrien also sees himself to raise alone their 14-year-old daughter Emma. will he make the same mistakes his father did?**

Emma raced through the halls and quickly got her hair tight in to two beautiful blue ponytails. She did this every time her father got mad since it reminded him of her mother with the blue hair in those ponytails. she seemed very much like her mother. the only main difference was her green eyes.

By the tone of her dad on the phone she would need all the help she could get to soft him up. This was later confirmed by the shy "good luck "Natalie told Emma as soon as she arrived . Emma had only sneaked away to the movies with her friends but of course that was enough to probably get her grounded for life.

She stopped at front door of her father´s office. Adrien was there like always. In fact, Emma believed he never left the office. While she wasn´t aloud to go outside she believed her father who could go didn´t even seemed to want to. She took a breath and prepared herself

"Daddy, hi"

Adrien turned to her and saved his phone away. Emma guessed he was probably stuck watching pictures of her mom, that explained the tears in his eyes. Emma wanted to say something and cry next to him, but she knew he would never cry in front of her.

Adrien whipped the tears away and sighed.

"I heard you sneaked out again"

The tone of his voice indicated disappointment. Emma tried to control it, but the words just blasted out of her mouth unable to be kept inside any longer:

"What if I did? you can't keep me prisoner here forever "

The words got to her father and both knew that. He quickly slammed his hand on the desk and yelled while Emma took a step back scared. Her back against the cold metallic reinforced office door,

"It's dangerous outside. You must stay in this house!"

Tears began to form inside Emma´s eyes. she hated to fight with her dad, but he had to see her side. Be afraid of everything was no way of living.

"is it dangerous because of the villain chat noir? I am not scared of him. neither should you. I mean you never leave this house. Living life like a prisoner is no life. just because mom is gone doesn't mean we can´t go on."

Tears began now to form in Adrien´s eyes, mirroring his daughter eyes. he took a breath and turned to the window. hoping to hide the tears.

"Emma there are things you don't understand"

Emma reached forward and begged

"Then tell me "

Adrien stopped for a second thinking about the consequences of telling Emma the truth. He couldn't because it was to dangerous and he had to keep her safe just like he promised his wife the last time he saw her.

"I can't "

Emma desperate and tired of trying. blurted it out before leaving and slamming hard on the door

Typical I will be in my room if I can at least do that. Good day father

When the door slammed Adrien shook and Plagg left his hiding, Adrien didn't even notice it, since he was so distracted opening the picture on his phone of both Emma and Marinete hugging and touching it delicately

"My lady I will bring you back, don't worry"

Adrien then pressed a button and called Natalie

"Natalie make sure Emma doesn't leave again, lock her in her room if you have too"

Natalie on the other side responded:

"Yes, sir but may I say…"

Adrien didn't even let her finish before disconnecting. Natalie then reticently grabbed Emma's room key

Plagg flew on his master's shoulder clueless of what to say but trying anyway

"hey, look at the bright side it couldn´t have gone a lot worse "

Adrien petted Plagg on the check and told him:

"Marinete always knew better how to handle her. I miss her so much Plagg "

Plagg then frowned knowing Exactly what came next after those words and he as right as the "claws out" was heard and Plagg unwillingly was pulled to the ring

Upstairs Emma madly throwing her stuff around suddenly heard her door look. she tried to open it, but it was pointless. This made her even more mad then before

"Dad thinks he can keep me trapped here. Well let's see."

Emma then started grabbing her sheets and all the laundry she could find along with rope a pillow, she made a latter and climbed out using the rope and when she got to the last steps that were still a few high thrown the pillow and jumped. He was free.

Now she was free


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprise I am back to this story! Anyway, now that the finale has aired, I wanted to do something special to celebrate and since stalker problems isn´t ready yet. I decided to come back to this.**

Tommy laid on his room looking at the new cover of ELLE magazine which featured Emma Agreste on the cover. She looked so perfect in that magazine that, despite being a magazine for woman, He bought it. In fact, he bought all the posters, magazines and everything with her face on. Even thinking about her made him blush.

Suddenly he hears a loud a sound coming from his balcony. he jumps off his bed and hides the magazine behind his pillow. then carefully moves closer and closer. In a brave quick move opens it only to find Emma there.

His cheeks turn immediately red and his strong voice is only able to let out nervous impressions of words

"Em…mma you´re he…re"

Emma adjusts her jacket for the cold she is feeling and wraps arms around her in order to stay warm in that cold balcony.

"Can I come in Tommy please?"

Tommy not trusting his voice, nods and lets her in. Emma smiles and for a minute she even forgets being cold. She begins to look around his room. Despite his nerves and the fear, she saw her , he man's up and spoke the best he could:

"Sur…re, so what problem did you get yourself in this time?"

Her eyes focus on him. She couldn´t help but be surprised at how he always seemed to read her like a book, that´s what made him such a great friend. She didn´t even remember when they become friends since it was so long ago, but she remembered her play dates with him and how her mom and aunt Alya always had trouble when the playdates were over and they didn´t want to stop playing. Emma gave a small fond smile remembering those good days, but it was soon cut by a sigh and a sad expression.

"How do you know?"

She asked, sighing once more

He got closer to her and pointed at her ponytails. She should have known those ponytails were always a sign she had to warm up to her dad. she loved ponytails but because of much her those affected her father, she preferred to use her blue hair loose. She threw herself on his bed. The pillow rose to show the magazine noticeable making Tommy screech. Emma ignored it and began to explain why she was so frustrated.

"My dad is insane because of us going today to the movie. I missed you guys so much, my bestie and well everyone in our class but ever since mom´s gone he totally freaked, I had to sneak out now cause he to be surprising wouldn´t let me leave. lucky there´s no way he could keep me in. Paris is my city and there is no way I was going to stay home with so much outside to enjoy "

Tommy leaned on the wall trying to act casual but failing miserably. Emma found that so normal for him that she didn´t even seem to notice it anymore. His advice, however, she always paid close attention and listened to even if they were as simple as to what cd she should buy despite cd´s being a thing from the past.

"I know it´s not fair and I miss you "-he gulped trying to seem normal – "I mean we all miss you and the fact of you being locked in your home won´t bring your mom back. But on the other hand, Chat Noir is getting more dangerous. Maybe that´s why he wants to keep you there. "

Emma getting up and heroically placing her arms around on her waist, bravely declared

"I´m not scared of him, neither should Paris. Maybe if someone stood up to him; he would be defeated by now!"

Tommy sitting on his bed shyly told her

"well I would be petrified fighting against him. "

Meanwhile on the other side of Paris. Master Fu hid with Tikki and Wayyz by his side

"How long will we keep this up, master?"

Master sighed, Chat Noir attacks were fiercer than ever. With Adrien knowing about him and that he had the ladybug miraculous, he only had the option of hiding out but even that seemed to be getting harder to do. With Adrien in possession of Plagg, it was very dangerous and that was proven every time chat noir did one of his regular "patrols ", destroying everything in his way.

"With every day that passes, his attacks get worse. Sure, he hasn't killed anyone yet but that is only by pure luck. If he chooses to use cataclysm the whole city of Paris can get destroyed "

Master Fu sighed before taking a sip of his tea

"I know Tikki, but I am afraid I don´t know what to do. I made myself the promise I wouldn´t fail again but I did and now the whole city is paying for it "

Wayzz sat in front of his master

"Master I know all our tries to get his miraculous failed, but we can´t let things get worse "

Master Fu took another sip of tea

"the only way to defeat his miraculous is with a miraculous just as strong but I am afraid to make another mistake"

Tikki flying right in front of Master Fu

"I don´t want what happened to Marinete to happen to anyone else "

Master Fu began petting Tikki on her head. Master Fu still remembered how hard it was for Tikki after the incident and he knew she was still hurting because of it. This was one of the reasons Tikki wasn´t been used yet. The other reason was that it was just what Adrien was looking for and wanting. Master Fu gave a cookie to Tikki before informing her of his decision.

"I don´t want that happened to repeat either but I am afraid we have no choice. we must find a new ladybug to stop chat noir, she needs to be brave, smart and willing to do everything for Paris. "


End file.
